It is known to provide lifting mechanism that raise and lower a platform to raise and lower an article relative to the support surface or ground at which the platform is positioned. Such lifting mechanisms are typically scissor-type lifting mechanism and require the article to be substantially centered and balanced on the platform before the platform may be raise to lift the article.